Realmente Me Amara
by 39medalla
Summary: Rarity observa como Pinkie Pie sufre por una mala relación y decide dar a conocer sus sentimientos por Pinkie Pie arriesgando su amistad.


_**Realmente Me Amara.**_

Ella esta durmiendo y eso es perfecto, saco de la caja unas esposas y amarro sus muñecas con estas elevando sus brazos y dejándolos atados en la cabecera de la cama, siento como ante mi acción despiertas y algo desorientada intentas mover tus cascos y al no poder me miras aterrada...

-Rarity ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Pinkie Pie, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba decirte que yo... realmente...-dudo unos instantes mientras que estaba muy nerviosa-te amo, siempre lo hecho, te amo mi querida amiga y ya no deseo verte sufrir por aquel estupido.

-¿me amas?-me miras sorprendida moviéndote incómodamente-lo siento, pero yo no soy...

-lo se, a ti te gustan los corceles al igual que el dolor ¿verdad?-la mire seria, no permitiría que me dijera algo típico como "asquerosa lesbiana aléjate de mi" no, no de ella, no lo resistiría.

-no, no es eso, es que yo...-movió sus manos con desesperación- ¿Qué me harás?

-¿Qué no es obvio?-sonrió con algo de maldad al ver que estas aterrada, odio actuar así, odio hacerte sufrir, pero es la única manera de que me ames.

-no por favor-sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y algo en mi interior se estruja, no deseo verte sufrir, pero no me detendré.

-tranquila mi potra-acaricio tu rostro, y una vez te veo mas tranquila me alejo y saco lo que hay en el interior de aquella caja-te gustan grandes ¿verdad?-saco un consolador y se lo muestro con cierto tono de maldad en mis facciones.

-detente por favor-gritas aterrada, pero no puedo permitir que alguien nos escuche.

Por ello me apresuro en besar tus labios, sintiendo tu rechazo inmediatamente, no dejare que lo hagas, por ello me subo a la cama y te obligo a abrir las piernas, friccionando nuestras caderas provocando una deliciosa y placentera sensación acuda a nuestros cuerpos, al parecer te esta gustando ya entreabres tus labios dejando escapar unos leves gemidos.

Logramos un beso cada vez mas apasionado y húmedo, lo se porque siento como parte de nuestras salivas se desbordan por la comisura de nuestras bocas, pero inevitablemente el aire escasea y nos separamos mientras que un fino hilillo aun nos mantiene unidas.

Ambas jadeamos, esto es realmente excitante y maravilloso para mí, sin poder evitarlo lamo tu boca probando un poco más tu sabor. Comienzo a besar tu cuello lentamente mientras que tu solo gimes despacio al parecer tu cuello es sensible, sonrió al sentir como poco a poco comienzas a pedir mas, al paracer para ser mi primera vez con una yegua no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

Bajo mis cascos y toco lentamente tus piernas subiendo por ellas hasta tocar tu lindo traserito y acariciarlo unos instantes mientras que aun beso y saboreo tu cuello, sintiendo como tu te retuerces de placer al sentir como mis manos han llegado hasta tu vajina y la acaricio delicadamente, abres un poco mas tus labios inevitablemente siento como te humedeces ante la excitación, sonrió con maldad ante aquella acción, vaya que me estas calentando mi niña.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto con maldad tocando tu intimidad.

-ahh...no por favor...-tu gimes mientras que tu rostro esta completamente rojo y jadeas, una imagen realmente tentadora.

-¿quieres que me detenga?-retiro levemente mi casco.

-ahh...no...-admitió al fin muy avergonzada.

-perfecto-sonrió, antes de subir aquella especie de vestido corto y bien ajustado que usas para dormir, recorriendo con mis manos tu silueta y acariciándote intencionalmente, llevo aquella fina y suave tela mas allá de tu cabeza dejándola que repose en tus manos que aun permanecen prisioneras.

Sonrió, antes de meter mi cascon en aquel interior calido y húmedo y comenzar a moverlo suavemente, con cuidado después de todo y a pesar de que esa era mi intención inicial no deseo lastimarla mas de lo que es debido.

-ahh...Rarity-abres un poco mas tus lindas y largas pierna permitiendo tener mayor libertad con mis acciones, por ello me permito continuar metiendo mi casco removiéndolo lentamente, metiéndolo y sacándolo con algo de velocidad, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadosa.

-eres hermosa...-cierro mis ojos mientras que intento contener aquel jadeo que escapa de mis labios, esto parece tan irreal.

-ahh... Rarity...

Me paralizo al sentir aquel ruego, ¿acaso quieres...? ya veo... sonrió un poco antes de apartarme un poco de ti y tomar aquel objeto entre mis cascos que tiemblan ante el temor y ¿si te lastimo? no debo pensar en eso, por ello me acerco a la cama y me coloco entre tus piernas y comienzo a lamer aquel "objeto" humedeciéndolo por completo se que ya estas lo suficientemente húmeda, pero no me quiero arriesgar, por ello una vez siento que esta lo suficientemente lubricado lo dirijo hacia tus piernas acomodándolo en tu entrada que grita por tener "eso" en tu interior, lo se porque gimes e intentas hacer fricción son tus piernas, mas yo no lo permito por estar en aquella posición.

-¿estas lista Pinkie Pie?-me acerco a tu cara recargando mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo ondulándolo tenuemente.

-si...-me dices muy sonrojada.

-te amo-susurro antes de cerrar mis ojos y acercarme aun mas a ti y besarte con necesidad, bebiendo de tu dulce boca aquel delicioso néctar mientras que mis manos empujan poco a poco "aquello" logrando que entre en ti lentamente, sintiendo como unos leves quejidos escapan de tu boca, mas no sabría decir con exactitud que son producto del dolor o el placer, ya que mis labios los ahogan deliciosamente.

Das un largo gritillo al tenerlo casi por completo en tu interior y yo me detengo, no lo meteré por completo por que como ya he dicho no deseo lastimarte, tu respiración es acelerada mientras que mi cuerpo arde al verte en aquella alucinante situación, los dedos que sostienen aquel "objeto" están completamente empapados y escurren un poco, y eso no hace mas que excitarme aun mas, como desearía que tu también me tocases, pero no te dejare libre, ya que de hacerlo de seguro escaparas, y eso jamás lo permitiría, por que he iniciado todo esto y es mi deber el terminarlo.

-ahh...ahh...Rarity...-gimes al sentir como comienzo a retirar aquello de tu interior paras seguidamente volver a introducirlo, cada vez un poco mas rápido, cada vez con mas ganas, es que me complace tanto el verte tan extasiada, que bien vale esta desesperante sensación en mi cuerpo.

Bajo por tu cuerpo besando tu pecho antes de detenerme en tu vientre y besarlo y lamerlo con desesperación mientras que continuo con aquella penetración cada vez mas veloz, ya no lo resisto mas estoy jadeando mientras que siento como por mis piernas escurre aquella excitación de mi cuerpo, por ello acomodo mi cabeza en su vientre y llevo mi casco libre hasta mi vajina y comienzo a masturbarme, sintiéndome al borde de la locura al hacer eso mientras que continuo metiendo y sacando ese "objeto" de tu cuerpo y a eso sumándole tus gemidos, es realmente delicioso.

-ahh...Rarity...

-mm...ahh...Pinkie Pie-mi elevo un poco mi cabeza mientras que gimo con descontrol, sintiendo como mi saliva escurre por mi boca, todo esto es tan exquisito que ya casi he olvidado como respirar o tragar correctamente.

-ahh...

-te amo tanto-susurro al mirarla tan dificultosamente ya que mi vista esta nublada por tanto placer.

La cama ha comenzado a crujir mientras que tú mueves tus caderas al ritmo que yo te he impuesto, mientras que yo continuo acariciando mi intimidad, deleitándome al mirarte.

Te escucho gritar mientras jadeas, al parecer ya no puedes más y por ello cierras tus ojos, mientras que siento como aquella humedad en mi csco a aumentado, al parecer has terminado al igual que yo.

Retiro mi casco de mi cuerpo, sintiendo aquella agradable sensación recorrer cada centímetro de mi ser mientras que me incorporo lentamente y comienzo a sacar "aquello" de tu interior, mirando como tu esencia escurre por el, lo miro unos instantes antes de arrojarlo al piso y ver tu rostro que aun permanece muy sonrojado y aun no has recuperado la respiración, llevo mi mano con tu esencia hasta mi boca y la lamo disfrutando de tu sabor, y no puedo evitar que una especie de ronroneo escape de mis labios al terminar de "limpiar" mi casco.

-tu sabor es delicioso mi amada Pinkie Pie-te susurro sonriendo mientras que busco las llaves de aquellas esposas y te libero al fin-lo siento creo que te lastime un poco-acaricio tus muñecas, pero tu me apartas y no me miras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntas con voz quebrada al borde del llanto y siento como mi corazón se estruja, aquella acción era el todo por el todo, y según veo he perdido.

-porque te amo y ya no quiero verte sufrir por aquella bestia-me levanto de la cama y miro distraídamente por la ventana.

-yo lo amo-susurras a penas.

-pero él no a ti-me duele ser tan sincera, pero me duele aun mas que seas tan ingenua- ¿Qué te ha dado él que yo no pueda?-sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas que recorren mis mejillas- acabamos de hacerlo y te apuesto que fue mil veces mejor que con él, además yo te amo y si deseas que te lastime lo haré, sin importar que me duela hacerlo, si me pides que sea cariñosa lo seré, si quieres que sea fría así será, por favor dame una oportunidad-me volteo y la miro directamente a sus ojos que están tan o igual de húmedos que los míos.

-pero yo no te amo-susurras apenada.

-eso...-sonrió ¿acaso esa es una esperanza?-es algo que se puede arreglar, déjame conquistarte, seducirte, enamorarte...-me acerco a ti y me arrodillo en el piso tomando tu rostro entre mis manos mientras que sonrió aun llorando-se que será difícil, pero permíteme intentarlo, te juro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y mas.

-¿tanto me amas?-me miras sorprendida.

-mas que a mi propia vida-mi corazón se acelera al ver como un brillo especial acude a tus ojos iluminándolos bellamente mientras que me sonríes.

-¿realmente me amaras?-preguntas con emoción, tal y como si nunca en tu vida alguien lo allá hecho.

-si, te amare tanto o mas como en este momento-sonrió mientras que seco tus lágrimas.

-te lo agradezco, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por corresponderte-sonrió algo triste, ya que se muy bien que te aterra la idea de que ambas seamos yeguas, y mas al saber que tu no eres lesbiana como yo y por ello te tomara mas tiempo aceptarme.

-muchas gracias mi princesa-beso tus labios antes de ayudarte a recostarte en la cama-será mejor que descanses-beso tus mejillas.

-¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?-me preguntas algo sonrojada.

-¿es eso una petición?-sonrió al ver lo dulce e inocente que eres, tu solo asientes tímida y yo no puedo mas que acostarme a tu lado ya abrazarte con posición, después de todo tu ya eres mía.

Sin importar cuanto me tarde en ello lograre que me ames al igual como yo te amo a ti... con aquel pensamiento y bajo la agradable calidez de tu cuerpo al fin me quedo dormida.

_**Una semana despues.**_

Salimos luego de tomar nuestro desayuno, caminábamos conversando animadamente, después de todo tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero aquella agradable charla cesa al ver como "el" esta parado a unos escasos metros de nosotras al parecer la esta esperando. Observo aterrada como tus ojos están fijos en los de él, no por favor no me digas que deseas volver con él, se que lo amas, pero aun así no deseo perderte.

Caminamos hasta el y les permito conversar, yo he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y mas por conseguir que ella me amara, pero no deseo forzarla a estar a mi lado, así que sin importar cuanto me duela, si ella desea estar con él yo no se lo impediré.

Después de todo la amo demasiado...

-Pinkie Pie amor no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, esta semana.

-no importa ¿de que quieres hablarme?-le pregunta decidida captando mi atención por completo.

-cariño tu sabes que te amo y que esa tonta no significo nada para mi ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me perdonas?-le rogó de una manera muy convincente.

-Yo en realidad siempre te ame y en verdad me gustaría perdonarte-ante sus palabras mi corazón se estruja mientras que él sonríe victorioso-pero...-sonrió con maldad-ya no deseo estar con un idiota como tu-de la nada le pega una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas-realmente te amaba y tu maldito solo jugaste conmigo-salio de aquel lugar corriendo mientras que lloraba incontrolablemente.

-Pinkie Pie ¡espera!-pretendía seguirla pero el casco de aquella bestia agarro mi brazo me detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste, perra?-apretó aun mas su agarre, me dolía pero aun así no me queje.

-algo que un animal como tu nunca podría-le di una patada en su entrepierna mirando como se arqueaba del dolor y caía al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡perra estupida!-grita con odio.

-¡ja! eres tan débil maldito idiota-sonrió con maldad al verlo en aquella humillante posición-y no te atrevas a acercarte a ella nunca mas, de lo contrario yo misma te matare-lo digo con tanto odio que absolutamente nadie dudaría de mi palabra-ya que ella ahora es solo mía.

Después de decir aquellas palabras corro en su búsqueda, deseando encontrarla con prontitud, gracias al cielo así lo ago, ella se encontraba en el parque denajo de un arbol llorando de una manera muy queda, me aproximo con cuidado.

-ya no llores amor-me acerco aun mas y te abrazo.

-todo se termino con él-eleva su mirada que choca con la mía.

-y ¿eso es malo?-pregunto algo seria.

-no, pero es doloroso-me sonríe con tristeza.

-lo siento-no se porque me disculpo, pero siento que debo hacerlo.

-esta bien, yo te prometí intentar amarte y únicamente lo haré si me alejo de él.

-¿todo esto lo haces por mi?-te miro sorprendida.

-por las dos-tomas mis cascos y los entrelazas con los tuyos mientras que tus mejillas se tornan un poco carmesí-te quiero mucho y algún día desearía poder amarte.

-Pinkie Pie-no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a llorar tontamente acercándome a ti y sin poder contenerme besándote en los labios de una manera apasionada y posesiva-lo siento se que esa arriesgado y que nos pueden ver...-pero me interrumpes besándome con mayor intensidad, apoyando mi cuerpo en aquel árbol mientras que sueltas mis cascos y guías tus brazos por mi cuello y profundizas mas aquel beso.

Escuchamos varios murmullo y alguno que otro grito lleno de repulsión, mas no nos importa y continuamos besándonos sin importarnos que ahora tengamos a un gran cantidad de publico observándonos, después de todo no nos importa lo que los demás digan mientras estemos juntas todo saldrá bien.

Después de aquel día el cielo se despejo dándonos una nueva oportunidad... ha mí para enseñar a amar y ella para aprender a hacerlo. Después de todo ella era solo mía y eso era lo que mas me llenaba de felicidad... era solo mía...

Y al pasar el tiempo Pinkie Pie jamás lo volvió a ver, todos se enteraron de lo nuestro y nos comprometimos años después, aun ignoro si realmente me ama tal y como yo lo hago, pero poco me importa, ya que ella a un continua intentándolo y se que algún día lo hará.

Se que algún día ella realmente me amara...

Fin


End file.
